


What Went Wrong

by sweetcoffeecats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Character Death, F/M, M/M, Other, POV Third Person, Post-Season/Series 06, Quote Challenge, Sad, Sad Ending, Spoilers, narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcoffeecats/pseuds/sweetcoffeecats
Summary: "Spoiler, we die in the end."-Atticus.





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: https://syntacked.tumblr.com/post/170045491909/spoiler-we-die-in-the-end
> 
> This is going to be super angsty and just sad.
> 
> Y/n is 'your name.' Reader is female.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: mentions of suicide.

_**Shiro's POV** _

He was distraught. He was lost, he was torn, he was in denial. 

"Adam... I'm so sorry..."

Shiro's lover was dead, and he wasn't there for his last moments. From Adam's downfall to his death, he wasn't there for him. He could have saved him... If only he hadn't went on that damn mission in the first place. He  _knew_ Adam wasn't comfortable with him going, yet he went anyways. He ignored one of the most fundamental parts of any relationship: listening to each other. Shiro only thought about himself when he went on that mission. He promised he would return to Adam, but he failed on his promise... He was going to return until he was captured by the Galra, and then once he got back to Earth he had to leave yet again without seeing his lover.

And this was the toll he had to pay... Adam's headstone said that he had died two years ago, and after speaking to his family Shiro found out that he had been waiting for two additional years. Two years of waiting for his lover to return back to him. And then he broke: Adam had hung himself. Shiro had failed Adam, and his death was his fault... It was all his fault...

Shiro jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around quickly and saw his team standing there; Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran, and even Y/n was there. Shiro finally let his tears fall, he finally broke. Keith and Y/n knew about Adam, the group were all very close with each other. Keith and Y/n hugged Shiro comfortingly, making sure that he knew they were there for him. Y/n let her tears fall and she rubbed Shiro's back. She knew exactly what was going on in his head, she could see it in his eyes. "Takashi..." She never used his first name unless she wanted to get a point across. Shiro looked up at Y/n and wiped away his tears. "...It's not your fault. It is no one's fault. Don't blame it on yourself..."

Those words hit him hard. Just by looking at him she knew exactly what was going on in his head. He should have known Y/n could see right through him, she has been able to since day one. That's how they met, actually. She dragged Keith over and asked if he was okay, because she knew he wasn't. At that time, he was having a very difficult time accepting himself for who he was. So... he told her. He doesn't know why, but she and Keith never told anyone else. He trusted them. And Adam had trusted them... He knows if he was here he would be so proud of the two. And Keith took the words right out of his mouth, "Shiro... he would be so proud of you to see where you are right now. You went through hell and back."

Shiro sniffed and hugged Y/n and Keith even tighter. He was so grateful for them, and he knew that with them he would be able to make it.

Everyone got pulled out of their thoughts and comfort when they heard a big boom from the sky.


	2. During

_**Y/n's POV** _

As Allura contacted all the allies she could within the galaxy and Coran started getting the Garrison notified, the Paladins started running to their lions and preparing for war. "Keith! We'll see you when this is all over!" Y/n yelled. Keith gave a thumbs up and got into the Black Lion, leading the team into battle. Y/n grabbed Shiro quickly before she ran and looked into his eyes. "Takashi, we need you to fight... I need you to fight... Adam needs you to fight... In order to protect his memory, you need to fight. Are you ready...?" She needed to be firm, commanding, but gentle at the same time. Y/n knew Shiro was in a very fragile state right now, and the last thing she wanted was to give him a panic attack. She needed him.

Shiro nodded and Y/n breathed a small sigh of relief. At that moment the Garrison arrived with weapons and machines to fight this battle. The veterans there took their positions immediately, they were all conditioned for battle. The knew how all the machines worked, knew their roles. Y/n was not prepared for war on Earth... Sure, she spent time in space fighting a war, defending other organisms' homes, but his was  _her_ home she was defending now... It was all so skewed.

"Y/last name!" Commander Iverson yelled at her. "You will join Shirogane and his flight crew. You will be a part of air attack." Y/n nodded and ran to join the flight crew with Shiro. Everyone nodded at her, but they were all focused on the task at hand: Destroy the invaders. Y/n knew this was her task, but she also needed to protect those she loved.

Yes, she loved Takashi Shirogane. She has since day one. But she knew he would never love her back. After all, he was completely devoted to Adam, and she respected that. She knew that they were perfect for each other. Her relationships never worked out anyways. She sighed and sent a message to Team Voltron, letting them know that her and Shiro would be fighting in the air alongside them so they would not get hit by friendly fire. She tried to let her personal feelings go, but she couldn't. She just wanted to protect her home... Even if she has a sinking feeling that this would be her last day alive.

She climbed in her jet, started the engines and took off with the rest of the Garrison.

The battle had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This chapter is still a work in progress, but I wanted to post this bit because (if you haven't already guessed it by my random appearances and lack of updates), I'm going away for a while. Some stuff happened within my personal life, and it's going to take me a long time until I feel like writing for fun again. Of course, I'll be writing essays and stuff with school... I have to. But those will not be posted.
> 
> So, I guess you could call this my official hiatus announcement.
> 
> See ya later.


End file.
